


Color Pulse

by midnightVision



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Awkward Flirting, DJ Octavio (but he doesnt do anything he's just there), F/F, First Kiss, Late at Night, awkward dancing?, during a splatfest but not at one, three smiles (WOW!!!!), your honor these two are in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightVision/pseuds/midnightVision
Summary: Even though it’s been a few months since being recruited and settling down in Inkopolis, Agent 8 is taking some time away from the crowds and is hanging out at Tentakeel Outpost. Agent 3 comes to check up on her.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Color Pulse

Agent 8 was nodding her head to the beat, her legs swaying over the ledge of the floating platform. Pearl and Marina’s performance for the new Splatfest was playing on the TV, though faintly since she didn’t want to wake up the sleeping DJ Octavio in his snow globe. She wasn’t too fond of such huge events, not right now, at least. Everything about Inkopolis was a bit overwhelming for her and she didn’t expect to chicken out on the first Splatfest after her arrival.

She didn’t feel too bad about it, though. was enjoying her time alone, watching Inkopolis come alive at night. She could see the square but it was so, so tiny, and the music wasn’t able to reach Octo Valley unless it was through the television. The rest of the city, however, was lit up with colourful lights, pulsing and moving with the beat.

The familiar noise of an inkling slipping through the manhole was heard. It couldn’t possibly be Agent 4, especially after she left that afternoon to be with her teammates. Callie and Marie were off watching the concert, Cap was probably riding the rails again, so it could only be…

“Hey.”

Agent 3 was standing over the manhole to Inkopolis. Her usual stiff face was plastered on, and she was wearing a Splatfest tee alongside her civilian gear. Eight waved and smiled, then looked out at Inkopolis again. The inkling walked over and sat down next to her and looked at the city, too. “What are you doing here all alone?” Three asked. 

“I wasn’t alone, Octavio was right here with me!” Eight exclaimed quietly. The two looked at him, snoring and seeing the usually-menacing DJ cuddle his wasabi stalks. They giggled and looked at each other.

“He sure looks adorable when he’s asleep,” Three remarked, and Eight nodded.

“I cannot believe I was being led around by someone who hugs wasabi at night,” Eight grinned, “But I don’t blame him. It looks comfortable.”

The two continued to gaze upon the city. “What brings you here, Three?” Eight asked.

“Oh! I was just… Wondering where you were. I couldn’t find you in Inkopolis so I just thought you would be here. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah! I’m just afraid of crowds. I'll probably warm up for the next fest, and then we can go onto a team together!”

Agent 3 smiled (something that was fairly uncommon) and nodded. “Sounds like a plan!” She stood up. “Meanwhile, we can dance to this tune!” Three started dancing, swaying awkwardly and moving her arms in a weird, stiff manner. Agent 8 shook her head shyly, laughing quietly at her peer’s moves. Three wasn’t going to take no for an answer, especially during a Splatfest concert, and she went up to the octoling and grabbed her hands and pulled on them gently. Eight stood up and the two went closer to the TV, dancing to Off The Hook’s latest hit.

They were standing close to each other, dancing and swaying to the beat. Eight was grinning, excited that she was sharing a dance with her fellow agent. Because of how close they were, the octoling started to notice little details about Three. Her long tentacles glowed faintly, dotted with luminescent spots which partially illuminated her tentacles and the ground. Her face was sprinkled lightly with freckles, and she noticed that the inkling was blushing.

“What’cha looking at? Like the view from there, Eight?” Three raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“What! No! I mean-” Eight stammered and stopped dancing. “I was just… Admiring your glow.”

“My glow?” Three cocked her head to the side. The octoling pointed at her tentacles. “Ahh… Thank you.” Her eyes cast down to the ground, half-lidded. “Nobody’s ever said anything about it. Then again, a lot of people have it, so…”

“Well, I think your glow is unique!” Eight smiled. “I’ve never seen anything like it, honest!” Three blushed more, looking away from the octoling. They both stopped dancing at this point.

“Eight, you’re krilling me, you know that?” She laughed and took Eight’s hands in hers. “I wanna confess something.” 

Eight perked up, her eyebrows raised and tentacles twirling slightly. “What is it?” Three averted her gaze, looking down at the ground.

“I’m never going to be thankful enough for you saving me when I got brainwashed and I’m never going to be sorry enough for attacking you while you were escaping. My entire life has changed after meeting you and I’m so glad that you’re a part of it. It was really fun learning Octarian with you and-and teaching you Inkling, and I hope we can continue to hang out and stuff…” Three looked back up and saw a surprised Eight. 

“Three…”

“I know, I know! It’s ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous?” Eight raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think any of that is ridiculous. In fact, I think it’s very sweet of you to say that.” She squeezed Three’s hands. “You know, I _have_ been feeling some stuff towards you for a while.” 

“You have?”

Eight nodded. Then, clearing her throat, she started reciting a personal poem that she wrote:

_“A triad of hearts beat for one._

_She may not know it, I confess_

_This battle, she’s already won.”_

The corner of Eight’s mouth tilted slightly, her face expressing concern when she saw the inkling’s eyebrows shoot up and her mouth agape. Maybe Eight started to feel some regret, but it was still worth a shot, right?

Three pursed their mouth, still looking pretty surprised. Those words that Eight said melted into her mind and started to swirl, making the agent actually grin _(“EXTREMELY rare!”,_ Eight thought).

All of the worries that were starting to brew within Eight quickly cooled down. “So? What do you think?” Eight asked.

“What do I think? What do _I_ think?” Agent Three raised an eyebrow before pulling Eight closer. “I think we should go on a date.”

The octoling practically yelled internally. “S-sure!” She stuttered, her tentacles twisting and twirling nervously. Three noticed her nervousness and backed away, letting go of Eight’s hands in the process.

“Sorry, just got ahead of myself,” She apologized, turning away to look at Inkopolis. The two stood there for a moment, letting the wind blow gently. Three went back to look at Eight.

“I don’t think any part of Inkopolis would be as beautiful as you.” 

The inkling stepped towards Eight and, closing her eyes, leaned towards the octoling and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. Eight’s eyes widened, her hearts beating rapidly within her. Her eyes closed eventually and the two kissed for a few seconds before pulling away from each other.

They saw each other’s faces, both seeing the stars and the city’s lights swim in each others’ eyes and the colour of their ink surface on their skin. The two giggled, shaky from nervousness but embracing each other and spinning as they pulled in for another kiss. They danced slightly to Off The Hook’s music, trying to get rid of the weird feelings of butterflyfish in their stomachs while expressing their newfound love for each other. As they pulled away again, they looked at each other and continued their little dance, this time fully embracing the other while swaying to the fresh beats of Color Pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> marrs if ur reading this  
> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :]  
> (marrs is a very good friend of mine!!!!)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
